1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to railway rolling stock and consists particularly in a truck having a pair of self-steering axles interconnected at the sides of the truck to accommodate steering movements of the axles in opposite senses while opposing hunting of the axles.
2. The Prior Art
As seen in Herbert Scheffel U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,067,261 and 4,067,262; my U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,343; K. L. Jackson and J. J. Reese U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,791; K. L. Jackson, W. C. Jones and K. E. Spencer U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,791; K. L. Jackson, J. J. Reese and K. E. Spencer U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,629; and K. L. Jackson, D. L. Schmitt and J. L. Schauster U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,637, radial axles have frequently been applied to non-motorized trucks in which wheel tread conicity has been utilized to make the axles self-steering. In these trucks, links extending diagonally of the truck and pivotally connected to the diagonally opposite axle bearings are provided to oppose hunting movements of the wheel and axle assemblies and to couple wheel-induced yawing movements of the wheel and axle assemblies in opposite directions on curved track so as to avoid interference with their self-steering ability.
It will be seen that the use of diagonal links in the manner taught in the aforementioned patents of Scheffel, Jackson and Jackson et al, would be incompatible with a motor truck having motors positioned between the wheels and adjacent to and drivingly connected to both axles.